7th Company
7th company also known as the sons of the Imperium, is the 7th company of the Knights Vigilant chapter. Lead by 7th Marshal Skywalker the Company mostly partakes in combat against dissidents inside of the Imperium and are specialized in crowd control, they are known to be relentless and brutal in their approach to any situation. They have gained notoriety for massacring innocents based on the chance of a traitor being among the population, those who are aware of such a long time ago have compared them to the Schutzstaffel of Nazi Germany during the 20th century on Terra. they are brutal by nature and find pleasure in nothing less than killing in the name of the Emperor. History The Company is made of mostly former members of many of the traitor legions, notably the Emperor's Children and Death Guard legions. Their first notable appearance in Imperial history was the Strorix 2477 massacre, where the planet's entire population was purged due to slaaneshii corruption, the company was once known to be noble and show compassion to the people of the Imperium, but that 7th company is long gone. The company has faced many complications since its founding as many of its old members fell to chaos with their former marshal. Upon receiving command of 7th company Marshal Skywalker drastically changed the company, any reference to their former Marshal were erased and any relics related to him was destroyed, in a way. The old 7th company itself was erased and a completely new one took it's place. This new 7th company, lead by the former Grand Emperor's Champion Skywalker, have made great progress into restoring the company's reputation in a new, efficient and brutal way. Company culture 7th company has no real predetermined culture other than violence and hatred of mutants and other inhuman filth. C'ombat doctrine' The company's combat doctrine is based around controlling the masses, using terror to control their foes and keep them at bay. V'ehicles of the company' 7th company uses a plethora of different armored vehicles, they are known to scavenge and use vehicles of other chapters as well as their own, said vehicles can be easily spotted thanks to their dark grey coloring and hydra detail. Auxiliaries 7th company maintains a number of auxiliary forces, most notably a large force of Adeptus Mechanicus tech priests, lead by tech-priestess Sofia, as well as a much smaller force of sisters of battle lead by sister Marie. There was previously also a considerably sizable group of tech priests lead by Magos Domina Venos Arcum and a small number of her mysterious consultants. However after her disappearance she has been presumed dead along with most of her sect. marshal Skywalker takes their advice on many occasions and regards them as more trustworthy than some other astartes, Sofia more so due to events at the battle of Aunia VIII. the auxiliaries themselves are treated on nearly equal terms as the astartes of 7th company, only Skywalker himself may give orders to each respective force, minus the Imperial guard force, which is a penal force and is used mostly for monotonous tasks or as literal human shields for 7th company. Category:Companies